A Continuation of a Story
by Wanderer of Worlds
Summary: Hey everyone! A story extending the story line of the English Anime, this draws a bit of inspiration from what happens in the games too! Basically, GeoXSonia FLUFF! THERE SIMPLY IS NOT ENOUGH ON HERE!  3 Anyway the story is complete, but please still R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 1**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

Geo watched his friends walk away, with Luna still ranting about how she missed Megaman AND the Sonia Sky concert. With Bud and Zack bearing the brunt of her fury, Geo chuckled out of pity for the two, and Omega-Xis - also known as Mega - laughed from the trancer. "Oh god, if only Luna knew that you were Megaman, and that she just fought you! I can just imagine it!" Geo and Mega laughed at this as Geo started walking the opposite direction as his friends, around the building and heading for home.  
"Hey Mega," Geo grinned. "I thought you couldn't understand us humans?"  
"Well yes, that was true, but I've come to know you better, Geo, and I see how people here can trust others, even though sometimes they shouldn't. I see how people can enjoy themselves, and just live in peace. I must say, I still don't understand alot, and I probably will never be able to understand humans totally, but I can definitely relate to you Geo. Sometimes, I think we are a lot alike."  
Geo stopped and looked down at his trancer. "Whoa, thanks Mega. I think I've gotten to know you a lot t-" There came a loud crash from the window a couple of stories above them from the concert hall. "What was that!"  
"I don't know, but we need to check it out."  
Geo nodded. "You're right! Can we perform another EM wave change?"  
"Nope. I'm sorry Geo, but I'm still too exhausted from our battle with Ophiuca. She was really rough with us. Actually, I'm surprised you aren't limping around like you used to."  
Geo scanned the building and his surroundings as he smiled briefly. "I suppose I've gotten used to it. I'm more fit then I used to be." That hadn't been the only thing to have changed though; Geo had started to see the wave world as clearly as the real world. Without his glasses. This had been scary at first, as he was seeing two worlds at the same time, but it had become quite handy recently. He and Mega thought it might have something to do with there link, or the amount of EM wave changes they had undergone, or maybe both. At the moment, his glasses were back in their protective case. Geo, though he didn't want to admit it, wore them only around others as he thought they made him looked good. "Ah, here we go."  
Geo climbed a tree opposite the building, and reached a branch high enough and long enough to reach the open window. All this time, more crashes and shouting and screaming could be heard. Finally, Geo treaded carefully down the branch and was able to climb through the window just as the branch was starting to creak and bend too much for Geo's comfort.  
Geo looked around. He could just about make out a large man with black hair in a maroon suit walk down the corridor away from Geo, and in the opposite direction as the room with the closed door, where the commotion could be heard just as loudly inside as it could be outside. Geo ran down to the door and went in to the room.  
He stopped and stared. He saw Lyr- Sonia Sky throwing furniture around everywhere. She was clearly close to tears, as she screamed at the walls and the pictures mounted on them. He couldn't exactly hear what she was saying. He heard words such as "-manager!" and "-why the f-!" amongst it all. After it could be seen that the furniture throwing wouldn't stop, Geo stepped forward.  
"Hey, are you-." Geo did not say another word. Actually, COULD not may be a more appropriate way to describe it. Lets just say that the last thing Geo saw was a 2-seat foam sofa, which unfortunately had a plastic frame built inside to support a certain person's _(COUGH-themanager's-COUGH COUGH, ahem)_ girth.  
"S**t! Oh no, what have I done now?" Sonia got on her knees next to Geo and nudged him and patted his cheeks, hoping to wake him up. Hey, Meg- umm, kid! Are you okay?" Sonia picked up Geo, though it was harder than the furniture, and was able to reach a larger, more comfortable sofa and lay Geo there. She then reached for her guitar, resting behind the sofa, and used her personalised trancer to close the door. Then, she pressed the tip of the trancer on to Geo's (Electric touch - known as elec-touching, people can ID victims or get to know a person quickly by letting their trancer to download a short overview of the person).  
"Geo Stellar? That sounds familiar..." Sonia mumbled to herself. "Ah well, anyway, Geo? Geo! Can you hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 2**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

Sonia kept this up for a good two or three minutes, all the while nudging and prodding Geo. Then, just when the possibility that Geo could have been hurt more than she first thought, he groaned. His eyes fluttered open, and then concentrated on the cute yet concerned face above him.  
"What happened?" He sat up from where he lay and looked at Sonia as she blushed and looked down.  
"I'm sorry Geo. I thought that you were the- were someone else, and I was shocked and did the first thing that came to me. Can you forgive me?"  
"Sure I can. It was only an accident, and I wasn't hu- wait a second." Geo paused, and started again. "How do you know my name?"  
"I elec-touched you. I thought if I said your name enough, you might wake up. And don't worry," she added with a reassuring smile, seeing his alarm. "You were only out for three minutes, five minutes tops." Sonia smiled, and then was puzzled. As much as she didn't object to a cute boy appearing out of the blue like this - though she wished she hadn't thrown a sofa at him - it brought a very interesting question to light. "Sorry if this is rude Geo, but how come you were here in the first place?"  
At this, it was Geo's turn to look embarressed. "Umm, well, I was walking home after all that happened with the Satellite Police, and I heard you screaming and all these crashes, and thought someone was in trouble. So I climbed that tree outside and got inside, to see if everything was alright. Are you? Why were you screaming Lyra Note?"  
There was a stunned silence as the two stared at each other, both shocked at what he had just said. Geo had accidently used her EM wave form name, as he had recently began to suspect that Lyra Note was in fact Sonia Sky. Sonia squinted as she look into Geo's eyes, "Megaman? Is that really you?"  
"Sorry, what are you talking about?" Geo rambled and tried to make himself look confused in the hope he might fool Sonia. "I'm sorry if I'm talking absolute gibberish, but I did h-" Geo stopped as he saw Sonia's smile and the laugh he could see in her eyes; she wasn't being fooled, so he smiled and nodded, confirming her beliefs to be true.  
Sonia was overjoyed at this, and gave Geo a sudden, warm hug. "Hey mate! How are you doing? So your name is Geo, huh?" Geo nodded. "It's so great to see you at last! So, how did you become Megaman? Where do you live? H-"

* * *

The two laughed and joked around, something they could never have done in the wave world, as they were too busy fighting off the insistent EM viruses. Geo told Sonia how he went to Echo Ridge Elementary and how he had some annoying friends, who had started off as just really annoying idiots; how he had been out one night, and Mega had collided with him, and they were able to undergo the EM wave change to become Megaman, where they tried their best to help everyone.  
Then it was Sonia's turn. She explained how her manager has always pushed her for more songs, gigs, concerts, advertisements, interviews and god knows what else since the age of nine, when her parents - who she had not seen for nearly three and a half years now - had decided to travel the world more, which was covered up from the general public by the manager pronouncing them as being abroad on "business". The manager, between demanding more and more of her singing and appearing in talk shows, was insistent that Sonia upheld this lie with anyone who asked, which just amounted to a whole load of stress. Hell, she had also heard him discussing over the phone about putting her into a drama show, which would be a new low for him. Then Lyra gave her an exit route, and she ran, letting herself be flown to an isolated island, where she could relax for the first place in years. Then she woke up in the middle of their battle, and the rest was history.  
"And that was why you were-" Geo started, linking her story to what he had just witnessed (and felt).  
"Yeah," Sonia blushed. "Sorry you saw me like that." At this Geo shrugged his shoulders, showing that it hadn't bothered him. Sonia continued, "It's just that he makes me so angry! He controls nearly everything in my life, and he doesn't even try to pretend that he only cares about the money," Sonia sighed. "Sorry, this isn't fair on you."  
"Nah, it's fine. Everyone needs someone to talk to." Geo was quiet for a moment as he wasn't sure how to continue, then inspiration lit in Geo's eyes. "Hey, would you like to come over to mine today? Get away from your manager for a while?"  
Sonia thought about it. For half a second. Where would be better; a half demolished room - where her manager forced more and more work on her for his own profit - or going out for the first time in years with her first real friend and enjoying herself? Sonia smiled, "Would it be too much trouble?"  
This time it was Geo's turn to be overjoyed, "Nope, come on! Let's go!"  
And with that, the two ran out of the door, leaving the room in an absolute mess. They ran past the manager - where Sonia, followed by Geo, flipped him off - and into the elevator, and made their way to Geo's house, laughing all the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 3**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

When the two reached his house, Geo opened the door with his trancer (Much like how we would open cars with keys; aren't they AWESOME! =D) and the two ran inside. They took of their shoes as Geo shouted to his mum that they had a guest.  
"Really honey?" His mum called from the kitchen. The scraping of polystyrene could be heard (Geo's Thoughts-Oh mum, what have you bought this time?). "Who is it?" She came round the corner and saw the two just coming from the hallway.  
"Hi, my name is Sonia. It's great to meet you." Sonia seemed a little shy and afraid, but after having to confront so many audiences and crowds because of her manager, she was as confident as she ever was.  
Hope Stelar, Geo's mum, greeted Sonia with a hug. "Hey sweetie! It is so nice to see one of Geo's friends over here for once. He never invites anyone round, and it's also nice to see that Geo has made a friend with such a cute, intelligent girl!"  
"Muuuum," Geo grumbled as he stared at the ground, his cheeks becoming red (but not as red as Sonia's was!), "D-"  
Hope laughed quietly as she realised why Geo had become embarrassed so suddenly (A/N Yeah, she didn't plan that at ALL shifty look XD). "Okay, okay Geo, I get it." Hope looked at the two of them, who both were as embarrassed as the other. Then another plan formed in her head (LOLS, Hope is so AWESOME!) "So Sonia, would you like to stay for dinner today? I'm thinking of a BBQ to celebrate the upcoming summer holidays, and maybe inviting a neighbour round too; what do you think?"  
Sonia beamed at Hope, "Yes, I'd love to! As long as that is fine, mind..."  
"Of course it is honey! Now I better get the- Wait a second, what about your parents? Do they know you'll be out so late?"  
Sonia carried on smiling just as much as before - though Geo saw her smile falter for a second - "My parents are always abroad on business, but they assigned a guardian to me, and I'll message him with my trancer in a minute to let him know."  
Hope beamed. "Excellent! Now of you two go, skedaddle! I've got to get this BBQ ready! No no Geo, don't you worry, I can do it; you two just go and have fun!" And with that Hope sent the two scurrying up the stairs as she started to prepare (BTW, for those who think it's strange for a parent to just let a boy and girl at such an age go upstairs to his/her bedroom, in this era over parenting is unheard of; if the sensors in the bedroom sensed over excitation of an excess of certain hormones in the room, Hope would get a little message on her trancer XD). "Sonia, huh? Hmmm, the name rings a bell, but why?" And with that Hope disappeared into the kitchen. (OK, so I made sure Hope forgot Sonia was a pop star, but don't get mad! This will just make things much more interesting! =D Oh, BTW... I'm EVIL XD)

* * *

Mega: Hey Lyra. Long time no see.  
Lyra: Mega! Yes, it has been! So how have you been?  
Mega: Not to bad; you?  
Lyra: Not bad either, thanks for asking! So, you've seen those two lovebirds chasing each other down there yet?  
Mega: Oh-uh-yeah, look at them fly down there! Whoa, they're really fast, aren't they.  
Lyra: ...You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?  
Mega looks down in shame  
Mega: No ma'am.  
Lyra sighs

* * *

So Geo and Sonia spent the day having the most fun either of them had ever had before (BTW, this is no exaggeration; with them having so few friends before in their lives, where each lasted a very short time, neither had really had much fun with someone else their age before). They started by watching the TV in Geo's room, until the news came on, showing a shot of them that had been taken from afar, where they were embracing each other as lightening ran through them. The anchorman described this as "electric emotion". The two looked at each other, not sure what to say, then they both laughed as they both thought how Luna would react to this simultaneously.  
They then played some video games, where they both played games in which the closest equivalents in this world would be Guitar Hero and Call of Duty. However, the results were surprising; Geo actually proved to be the better player at "Guitar Hero" while Sonia ended up killing Geo an inumerable amount of times in "Call of Duty". But don't let this fool you into thinking they became competitive or anything; they were just enjoying each others company (Usually, they would have to play such video games by themselves).  
Eventually, they both had enough of the video games and so, after getting two cokes from the fridge (I know, it's amazing... THEY HAVE COKE! XD) they went out back and started playing some basketball, which Geo hadn't really had time for recently, so they both took it slowly for a bit, letting themselves get used to the basketball and the dribbling. They progressed from this, until they were both trying to score baskets, and then stopping the other from scoring baskets. During this, Hope started to set out the table, laden with salads and four plates and salad cream and everything else you would find at a BBQ. Then the door bell went when Hope was sorting out the hot food.  
"Geo honey! Could you get the door for me?"  
Geo caught the basketball as Sonia threw it to him. "Sure mum! Be right there!" He turned to Sonia and asked, "Wanna come with?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
So they left the basketball in the garden and headed for the front door. When Geo opened it, the two were greeted by a man that looked around eighteen to twenty-one years old. He had short, dark brown hair, and was neither fat or thin. He was carrying what seemed to be a glass bowl full of a pasta dish of some kind, and dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, as well as black leather shoes. But the first thing that Geo and Sonia noticed most about the man was his eyes. They were a blue which could always show the depth of his emotion.  
"Hi there! My name is David, the neighbour Hope invited for the BBQ?" David smiled as he lifted up the pasta bake. "You must be Geo, huh? Great to meet you!"  
"Hey, good to meet you too." Geo smiled too; the smile was infectious. "Oh, and this is my friend Sonia!"  
David nodded to Sonia. "Hey Sonia, it's awesome to meet you too! Shame to hear about your concert today though." He said with a sympathetic smile.  
Geo and Sonia laughed nervously as David took off his shoes after Geo gestured him in. "Yeah, well there'll always be others." Sonia said, "I'm just glad that no one was hurt!"  
"Yes, that would have been a disaster!" Hope said, joining them from the kitchen. "Great to see you again David! I wasn't sure if you would want to come or not, if I'm going to be honest."  
David laughed, "Oh Hope, everyone knows I can barely stop myself from going to any BBQ; I live for the summer! Oh, and here's some pasta bake. I didn't want to be cliche and bring a salad or something!"  
Hope thanked David and took the bowl to the kitchen, and said that the rest should only be a couple of minutes now. David also asked if she wanted some help, but when she gave him the same response as the other two received, Sonia and Geo dragged him out into the garden and teamed up on him in basketball. Though that might not be the correct word for it, as that implies they had the upper hand; when defending, David's slight height difference gave him a bit of an advantage; when on the offence, he seemed to dance through their fingertips and perform flawless slam dunks.  
They were then called over to the table, with Geo and Sonia sitting next to each other, with David on one end of the table and Hope on the other. There was a luxurious spread of BBQ food, fizzy drinks, and some wine for Hope and David. Geo, Sonia and David all gave their compliments to the chef, and dug in with Hope. This continues for almost a minute without a word apart from to compliment Hope's cooking, until Hope asks "So David, hows the hunt for new talent?"  
At this, David laughed for the umpteenth time that afternoon; he always seemed to be laughing and smiling, always happy. And there was nothing to say that it was fake. His eyes were brimmed with joy constantly. "Come now Hope, you know I'm on no such hunt; I'm happily retired! And anyway, all the brilliant talent seems to be smothered by what people want nowadays, not what needs to be heard."  
"Wait a sec," Geo looked puzzled, "You're retired? Don't you need to be old for that? How have you retired so early?"  
"Yeah, and what do you mean by "talent"?" Sonia also asked, equally as puzzled.  
Hope was bemused by all this. "Wait, don't you two know? David is a manager; you know, for singers and rock bands and all that. And very well off, from what the neighbours say." David blushed at this.  
"Hope, you really shoul-," David began, smiling.  
"Wait, you're a manager!" Sonia and Geo were both shocked, but it was fair to say that Sonia was shocked much more than Geo. "You can't be a manager! You- You're cool! And nice! And- and-"  
"A normal human being?" Geo and Sonia nodded at this, shell shocked. David laughed even more at this, and then sobered just as quickly. "You're manager, Sonia, his name is Michael Winchester, correct?" Sonia nodded. "Then it is easy to see why you're shocked; even if I hadn't met him before, you hear alot when the other managers are chatting. Well Sonia, Geo, let me reassure you that not all managers are as greedy as Michael is now; he used to be such a good friend too. But I know for a fact that from the beginning he always was, and always will be, just a bully amongst all, though when he meets someone who stands up to him-," David starts to smile again and points to himself, "-he just has a tantrum and looks like a baby; so one time, I-."  
Everyone laughs and cheers up again, though Hope and Sonia were the ones to laugh the most (At this point, Hope was laughing so no one might guess that she had no clue who Sonia was until now). Then, everyone started to have fun again, putting the horrible business of managers out of their minds. There was a mini food fight between Sonia and Geo versus David and Hope; Geo and Sonia won of course. But David and Hope got their own back by soaking them with water, in which they also got themselves soaked also. They then cleared everything off the table - Hope didn't have much say in the matter! - and they all relaxed in garden chairs, listening to some soft music on the music system while enjoying the cool evening air, letting themselves dry off.  
Sonia then asks out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence, "David, I was wondering; could you be my manager?"  
Everyone stirs at this and looks at David. He drank some coke, and using one hand he rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. Then after a minute, where everyone had thought he wasn't going to reply, he said, "Sonia, you would not know how happy I would be to be your manager; but as we all know you already have a manager. And from the sounds of it, he seems to have become very clingy to you; and when managers get clingy, they can become very protective over what some unfortunately believe as their "property". So I'm afraid that, without some kind of a miracle, you may not be able to have me as a manager until you are sixteen, when you have the power to legally choose me as your manager."  
Sonia was crestfallen, but then smiled, "Then would you be my manager when I'm sixteen?"  
David beamed, "I would love to." There is a beeping from David's trancer. "Sorry, one sec." David opens it, sighs, and then closes it. "I'm really sorry everyone, I'm afraid I must go; my elderly neighbour, Mr Futaka, needs some help." He stands up. "Hope, thank you so much, it's been a pleasure. Geo, Sonia, It's been great seeing you. I'll see you around guys; bye!" And without another word, David ran through the side gate with the others shouting their goodbyes.

* * *

After that, Hope thought it might be a good idea if Sonia got back home before it got too dark. She offered Sonia a lift, but Sonia shook her head softly and smiled.  
"Thank you Hope, but no thanks. It's not too far from here, and I'd love to walk on such a nice night; especially with all the wonderful food you cooked!" Everyone laughed at this, but Hope was still anxious about letting such a sweet young girl walk home in the dark alone. In the end, Hope asks the two if they would mind if Geo went with her. Though this was confronted with a small blush from Sonia (though Geo didn't see this), there were no arguments, and so the two set off for the concert hall with Hope waving them off.  
They chased each other through the streets, playing "two-way tag" or just racing each other, they walked calmly in the star light, enjoying the evening breeze rolling in from the ocean. When they finally reached the studio - where Sonia's small apartment where she lived by herself was found - they looked at each other. Geo and Sonia were both smiling, but Geo could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Hey Sonia, today isn't really the end, you know?"  
Sonia was confused at this, "Huh, what do you mean?"  
Geo smiled, "Everything we did today; even though you're going to have to go back to that son of a _BEEEEP_ now, we can see each other soon, right?"  
"Yeah!" Sonia smiled, and then frowned, "But I've got a concert tomorrow, followed by a photo shoot and then-"  
"It doesn't matter," Geo said, still wearing the exact same smile. "Cause when you are free, we can spend time together then, right?"  
Sonia smiled and nodded, "Right!"  
And with that, Sonia hugged Geo goodbye, and Geo went off home as Sonia went up to her empty, dark apartment, lit up by the hope Geo had given her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 4**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

For the next couple of days, there was an influx of viruses; Geo was eventually being dragged by Mega from one side of the town to the other. The viruses came in a variety of sizes; small and large; powerful and weak; deadly and harmless. But in most fights, the way Megaman fought never changed; he fought alone. At times, he would see Lyra Note in the distance, fighting other viruses, and sometimes they would fight side by side, watching the other's back and supporting them. However, the two was never able to talk properly. The closest they ever got wasn't very good either.

* * *

"Megabuster!"  
"Shock Note!"  
Megaman and Lyra Note stood next to each other.  
"Hey Sonia, nice moves!"  
"Right back at you Geo!"  
With no more viruses at that minute, Geo asked, "Hey, have you be-."  
"I'm really really sorry Geo," Sonia frowned, "I can't stay long; for some reason the b-manager has been really uppity recently. He doesn't like me going out at all; at the moment he thinks I'm in the toilet!" The two laughed at this, and then, "I'll see you as soon as I can Geo."

* * *

And with that, they hugged and had been forced to run for her studio in the wave world (This didn't mean that them holding hands - though neither of them properly realised this, or if they did they didn't mention it at any rate - was forced!). And that had left Geo and Mega alone for the rest of Sunday, where the busted one virus after another. According to Mega, this was called a virus pandemic, and common on Planet FM, so it could be being caused by the multiple visits of FMians.  
This was all running through Geo's head as he walked to school. He realised in the back of his mind that Luna and her cronies had joined him, but since they never really listened to him, his mind went back to reflecting over Sonia. He stupid manager, the great Friday afternoon, her be-  
His eyes went funny as his back went strange. He felt something there. It hurt. Geo shook his head and turned it towards where he had felt the pain had come from. Bud was staring at him with a livid look on his face.  
"So? You going to carry on ignoring Luna, are you?"  
Geo sighed, "Hey Bud, no need for all that, okay? I was just thinking; so Luna, what was it you said?" After weeks and weeks of this, Geo had decided that the best way was just to defuse Bud and the others before it got too ugly.  
"I asked you, If you must know, where you had gone on Friday. It was really rude, how you disappeared without even a goodbye!"  
Geo sighed, "Well, if it means that mu-," The four had been just coming up to the school gates when the bell rang.  
"Oh Geo, you've made us all late now!" Luna whined, "Come on guys, I can't be late!" They all dashed for the school gates, through the entrance, past the reception and ran up the stairs until they reached the 2nd floor, where they went to the bottom of the corridor and through the door on the left. The others had in this time had barged past Geo by the time they reached the door, but he couldn't even bring himself to be bothered by it anymore.  
"Luna? Bud, Zack? And Geo too? This is quite unlike you all!" Ms Tia looked up from her desk, where she seemed to be just logging in to the school system with her trancer.  
"I am really sorry Ms Tia!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm afraid that Geo delayed us, and, and-" Geo's jaw would have usually dropped to the floor, penetrated the crust of the Earth and came back up again, but this - "this" being Luna and her followers blaming Geo for everything - had become quite predictable since he started coming to school again.  
"Okay Luna," Ms Tia interrupted her, frowning, "Would you all please sit down and wait for the register please?" They started to walk for their desks. "Oh, and Geo?" Geo walked back to Ms Tia as the others sat down. "As usual Geo, okay?"  
Geo smiled and nodded. The "usual" had been a compromise the two had agreed on; though Ms Hayley Tia was seen by most of her pupils as cold and frosty, Geo knew that she was actually fair and kind. She was aware from the beginning what Luna and the others had been doing, yet Geo asked her when she first confronted him about this to not do anything, as he believed this would just make things worse. Though Hayley did not like this, she allowed Geo to carry on as he was doing now and only punished him by confining him to the classroom (no Luna!), planetarium (no Luna and surrounded by stars!) or even the auditorium (which was a little strange, but still no Luna!) at break. As you can guess, this suited Geo just fine! Though everytime it happened, Ms Tia kept giving a talk to him, trying to get him to change his mind.  
After thanking Hayley, Geo sat down in his chair. He noticed that Will, the one who usually sat to his left at the window, wasn't there (This left Luna to his upper left, Zack in front of him, Budd to his right and Pat behind him, and no one to his bottom left either). He looked around the classroom, but couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Hey Geo. Wondering why I've been moved?" Geo jumped in his seat, and saw Will sitting in a seat to his right behind him. Will laughed, "Well, for some reason Ms Tia asked me to move; she said about some changes in class, whatever that means! Oh, here she goes," With that, Will started doodling in his notebook. Looking up, Geo noticed that Hayley had stood up and was about to start taking the register.  
"So class!" Ms Tia announced, "If you could all pay attention, and we can get started!" She paused as everyone became quiet. "Okay, so Laura Adams..." 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 5**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

The bell rung as everyone started packing away. Something no one could complain about Ms Tia, is that she never let her classes overrun. Though this was in fact due to the fact that no one would dare be late for her lessons or misbehave, so she was able to get the class to learn everything they needed to. As everyone piled out of the classroom, Hayley asked for Geo to clean off the electroboard (just like a white or black board, but was written on by a teacher, or a student with permission, by using their trancer), which was a common thing for the class to see as this was how Ms Tia separated the others from Geo so he could be free from Luna's persistent group. For some reason, they were obsessed with getting Geo to join. Ms Tia had tried to discourage this group from even being formed, but there had been nothing she could do.  
So Geo used his trancer and aiming it like he was Megaman and Mega was there, he started to erase the marks on the board. When the board was pristine, the last person from class had just left. Geo walked up to Ms Tia's desk and asked, "Ms Tia, where do you want me to go today? You said last Thursday that I could go to the planetarium today?"  
Ms Tia looked up and smiled apologetically. "I did, but I'm afraid you won't be able to. Geo, I need a favour, and one I think you will enjoy." Geo was confused at this, and it was written over his face. Ms Tia continued, "We have a new pupil coming to the class, and I think that you would be the best person to show them the ropes around here, and the certain, uhhh, situations to avoid," Hayley looked meaningfully at Geo, and they both smiled, knowing what, or rather who, she was talking about.  
"Uhh, sure, okay then..." Geo wasn't exactly sure, and then put on a brave face, "You can count on me Ms Tia!"  
"Brilliant!" Hayley was delighted, "Now, the new pupil should be here in a minute, but I need to get to the staff room and discuss how s- uhhh, certain educational matters." After that, she patted Geo's shoulder reassuringly and dashed out of the classroom.  
Geo was skeptical. "Sure, "educational matters", whatever you say." He sat down in Ms Tia's chair (c'mon, its a choice between a teacher's nicely padded armchair, or a student's molded plastic chair; what would you choose? oh, and if anyone says the molded plastic chair, I dub thee more mental than I and Luna put together! XD) and cushioned his head on his arms resting on the desk. He started to think about the day Hope and he had got the news, how he returned to school, all those battles, the...  
Suddenly, he felt a pressure on either side of his legs, and feeling around his back reaching round to the centre of his chest, and the pressure spreading from the bottom of his back up to his shoulders. Then, something resting on his right shoulder. Alarmed, Geo twisted his head to the right, and saw a familiar set of meadow green coloured eyes, framed by the most beautiful pink hair he had ever seen. The lips below the cute nose was shaped in the most brilliantly shining smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
"Sonia!" He exclaimed, and twisted around in her hug and returned it, "It's so great to see you! How have you been? Why are you here?" Sonia laughed at this and went back into the armchair. Geo joined her, and the two sat in it as Sonia explained.

* * *

Over the weekend, not only had the wave world been in chaos, but Michael Winchester's world had also been. Apparently David had, on the night of the BBQ, went home after assisting his elderly neighbour and started to make some phone calls and look into the history of the manager. At around 3am on Saturday morning, he phoned the manager, who recognised his voice immediately. He politely requested for Michael to relinquish all rights and responsibilities over Sonia Sky's music career to him. To sum and overlook some of the words that were used, Winchester laughed and told David to get lost.  
During the weekend, unknown to Geo, Sonia and Hope (who had been attending cooking lessons or ordering new kitchen appliances throughout the weekend), David had been bombarding Winchester's lawyers, GAs, PAs, and even his representatives and managers relentlessly by himself. This had spread over the news, as David revealed to the world the schemes and lack of dignity that Winchester possessed. He even appeared on the Saturday Night Show, spreading the word with his own lips on national TV, which was then posted on the internet and spread across the world! Finally, on Sunday afternoon the battle had been won, and all responsibilities and rights were transferred to David as Michael was sent to prison, awaiting judgment.  
Not knowing what was happening, a police officer asked Sonia (who had just got back with Lyra from busting the viruses with Geo and Mega) to gather her personal belongings and clothes. Scared as hell, and not knowing what was happening, she gathered everything she owned (which, except from her guitar which she carried, fit into a small backpack with lots of room to spare) and all the clothes she actually liked (which just about filled the rest of her back pack) and she was led to a police cruiser. The policewoman drove down the road, and sitting next to her Sonia imagined how Geo and she had ran down this road, had played tagged, had admired the starlight...  
Sonia then saw that they were passing Geo's house! After a couple of seconds, the police car drifted smoothly to a stop on the opposite side of the road, and the policewoman got out of the car, and asked Sonia to follow her. With her guitar on her back and her bag in her hand, they walked down to a door of a detached house, which was a light, smooth blue and a garden on either side of the path, with flowers round the edges; there was a small fountain on one side, and a bird feeder on the other, with a bird bath just beside it.  
The policewoman stepped aside and gestured for Sonia to knock on the door. As she raised her fist to do so, the door opened to reveal a slightly exhausted yet content David.  
"David!" Sonia exclaimed, "But, but, you said-"  
"The thing that you need to know about me," He started with a grin, "is that I can miracles happen." And with that Sonia jumped and hugged him. David thanked the policewoman, and led Sonia inside.  
For the rest of the day, the two were forced to sign forms that confirmed her change of management and her consent for his guardianship (which she had been ecstatic about; her parents would still be her parents, but they couldn't be bothered with her anyway, and she had always known it, so to have someone that would be more of a parent for her when she had never had one was brilliant!). After all this was done, they sat down in his living room and for the first time she was asked what she wanted to do with her life.  
At this, Sonia did not know, as she had wanted to do so many things. David told her to think about it, and the two sat in quiet contemplation in the living room. Eventually, Sonia spoke up, "I don't want to stop singing, but I would like to stop singing so much, so I can live more." She paused and looked at David, who nodded with a serious smile, showing that he was taking her seriously and wanted her to continue. Flustered yet with more confidence, Sonia went on, "And I want to go to school. I don't want to be tutored anymore; I want to go somewhere where I'll be taught like everyone else. I just want to be able to be a normal girl sometimes!"  
And so, David and Sonia figured out that she would have a concert or some other musical experience or interview every fortnight, and would attend a Echo Ridge Elementary (where she would already have one friend, David pointed out, where Sonia blushed). Sonia would also be able to sing whatever she wanted instead of what she was told to sing. After everything had finally been talked about, it was late in the evening, and the two of them were exhausted. David stood up, rustled her hair and said he was glad she was here. As he climbed the stairs to head for bed (as he had not slept since Thursday night!) he told Sonia that tonight she could order something in with the money on the hallway table, and Sonia thanked him for everything. She then started to explore the ground floor, and after going through the kitchen and dining room and living room again, happened on something amazing. On a door underneath the stairs, there was a note saying "Look down here Sonia!" She took the note, and opened the door. She climbed down the basement stairs.  
Detecting her presence, the lights came on, and she stared in wonder. It was a carpeted room, obviously soundproofed, with a large array of instruments in a cabinet at the back of the room, beside which was a microphone in a mic stand. Dominating the wall on the left was a music recording/mixing machine, as well as everything else you would ever need. On the right hand side was a comfortable sofa and some bean bags, where another note was propped up. "When the fancy hits you!"  
After exploring the basement, Sonia went back up to the hallway and climbed all the way up to the next floor. There were five doors, which were adorned with plaques; from left to right, it went "David's Room", "Bathroom", "Sonia's Room", "Guest Room", "Guest Room". The bathroom was pristine, and filled with blue and green tiles, like a mosaic. Going into her room, she saw it was lavishly decorated with an old antique four poster double bed with a pink duvet and yellow pillow covers, with an oak dresser, wardrobe, cabinet and bedside cabinet. The walls were decorated with an evening sunset sky, and the floor was decorated with a grass green carpet. Peeking out of her dull red curtains, she saw a glass sliding door, leading to a balcony with a white garden table and chairs, and a plant trough hanging on the balcony, with pink and white amaryllis flowers growing inside. Sonia thought the whole place was perfect. She turned back to her new bed, where she saw yet another note resting on a wrapped box. Opening the note, she read, "This is just a home warming gift, and I think it may be useful for you later on; P.S. If you don't like how the room is, just ask and I will get it changed how you like it!"  
Smiling, she sat down, ripped open the paper and looked inside the box. Nestled in tissue paper was sitting a new trancer, which she would be able to strap on her wrist. She knew why she had gotten this. With this, she would be able to go around in public and no one would see her with her guitar.  
After all this, she went to the chest of drawers and wardrobe and put all of her clothes in them. They looked horribly empty though. She put some of her personal belongings into the cabinet and rested some on and in her bedside cabinet. She propped her guitar in one corner of the room, and put her new trancer on her bedside cabinet too. Not hungry at all, she then changed and went to bed.

* * *

On Monday, Sonia woke up for the first time in years to someone making breakfast. She slipped on her dressing gown and trancer and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Inside, David turned around smiling with a frying pan in his hand and flipping pancakes. "Hey Sonia, could you get the syrup and the knives and forks? The syrup is in the cupboard to your left, and the cutlery in a draw below that." She took the syrup, forks and knives out just as he put the last pancake on a pile on a plate. He then took the two plates of pancakes and took them over to the living room. Sonia followed and gave him his fork and knife, and rested the syrup on the table. David gave her a plate of pancakes and they sat watching the news, which was going over the sports.  
He then talked to Sonia about school. The time was already 9 o'clock, which is when school normally started, so she was going to definitely miss one lesson, but David had already talked to the headteacher, and secured her a place in Ms Hayley Tia's class, where he had also called her before school started, and asked for a seat next to Geo to be prepared for the new arrival so she was more confident, where Hayley (who had been touched by such concern) had been more than willing to oblige. He also brought up the subject of her allowance, which would be negotiated when she asked for some, and that if she would like to they could go clothes shopping today to fill up her wardrobe and dresser. Ecstatic, Sonia thanked him, put her plate in the dishwasher and ran upstairs to change for school.  
David then drove her to school, and they then had to sort out even more paperwork at the headmaster's office, where the headmaster droned on for ages about how great the school was (though David kept up the pretence of interest, Sonia just daydreamed). After the David impressed upon the headmaster how important it was that Sonia's talent wasn't abused by the school (which it had seemed that he had already said to the headmaster over the phone) the bell rung, and Sonia received a data package on her trancer from the headmaster, which gave her a time table telling her what subjects she had on what days, the books she would need each day, and also a map of the school, showing her where her classroom was. After this, Ms Tia arrived and guided Sonia through the corridors to the classroom after David wished her good luck and told her he would pick her up afterschool.

* * *

"And that's everything!" Sonia finished off, obviously relieved to get everything of her chest about what happened.  
Geo smiled, "Well, I'm just really glad we can spend more time together, and that Winchester can't do anything anymore."  
After this, Geo led her to her desk and they talked about the school and where to go, and what to do in class and how to answer questions. Geo also talked about Luna and her Cronies, and how he usually dealt with them; at this, Sonia frowned, sad at how Geo was being treated. Then the bell rang.  
"So," Geo began smirking, "You ready to face the hordes of fans?"  
Sonia grimaced, but smiled, "Kinda; you'll help me, right?"  
Geo smiled reassuringly, sincerity flooding through his gaze. "Always." 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 6**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

Ms Tia came through the door and sat in her armchair. "So, are you ready Sonia?" She asked with a smile.  
"Well..." Sonia started, unsure.  
"I'll help as much as I can," Geo reassured her with a smile.  
Sonia seemed to gain confidence from this, "Right. Thanks Geo," she smiled.  
"No pr-"  
"IT'S SONIA!"  
Sonia and Geo turned around, suddenly aware of the presence of another person in the room. It was, Sonia would discover later, Bud Bison. He charged between - and scarily close to charging through - the desks. He had almost reached Sonia, who at best looked scared and alarmed (Bud, as a die hard fan, did not see this), when Geo stood up and in between them. Putting his hands up to try to get Bud to understand he had to stop, he shouted "Bud, sto-!" Geo could not finish his sentence, as Bud collided with him. He was pushed backwards (while any other person who had not been undergoing the EM wave change and fighting off viruses would have gone through the window) and fell on Sonia's desk with a crash. Sonia reached for Geo's shoulders and shook him. "Geo? Hey Geo? Are you okay?" Ms Tia, who had been preoccupied with some troublemakers that had just been passing the classroom, walked over and told Bud quite kindly (under the circumstances) to sit down.  
"B-B- But miss, it's Sonia Sky! And Geo'll be OK," Bud added offhandedly and turned around to Sonia and started shouting, "It's so great to finally meet you! I'm you biggest most hugest fan, and I've gone to loads of your concerts and I think your dresses look really-"  
Up to this point, Sonia was politely ignoring Bud as she tried to get Geo to wake up (if he could - if he couldn't, she was going to make this Bud wish he was never born), but at the sound of someone about to praise the hideous dresses her manager tried to get her to wear, she pretty much lost it.  
Sonia stood up, screaming, "BUD BISON!" This stopped Bud talking, and everyone coming through the door stopped running in to see the singer. "You brute! You bully! You hurt Geo, and all you can think about some stupid dresses and a singer?" Bud was shell shocked, as was Ms Tia (Hayley's thoughts - I knew she was a singer, but whoa, does she have a scream on her!). "Just sit down!" Bud sat down in his chair and looked dejected. Sonia didn't really care, but she was calming down, and realised that Geo was getting up from the desk.  
"Hey Sonia, are you okay? I thought I heard you screaming." Geo looked worried, but started to look happier as Sonia smiled.  
She reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm fine thanks to you. I was just getting some people to back off." She and Geo hugged for a moment, where she whispered "thank you", and then Sonia and he sat in their seats, by which the others had been directed to their seats by Ms Tia.  
Throughout the class, though the others would keep glancing at Sonia, and sometimes the two of them, no one tried to whisper to either or pestered Sonia, which was a relief. However, snippets of conversation could be heard, where she and Geo could hear people discussing about getting Sonia's autograph from her, or sitting next to her in lunch, or other such things. Though they sounded kind hearted and not at all malicious, Sonia did not want this attention. She wanted people to like her for being her, not a popstar.  
"Well, there is at least one person I know who definitely likes me for being me." She thought to herself, as she looked at the corner of her eye, where Geo was concentrating on Ms Tia, who was teaching something she had already learned. Sensing someone watching him, he looked to his left and saw her looking at him. At the same time, the two nodded at each other, and turned their attention back to Ms Tia and made copies of what she put on the board for everyone to copy, but all they could think about was finally having a friend.

* * *

The bell rung again two hours after the last one. This meant that they would have an hour long lunch before having two more lessons before home time. Not sure what to do so she didn't have to deal with the people who she heard whispering about her through the whole lesson, Sonia started to pack away just like Geo did. He then turned to her and whispered, "C'mon!" and headed for the door, with Sonia just behind him.  
Geo was waiting just outside the door, and when she caught up with him, the two ran down the corridor, with Geo leading the both of them up and down staircases and through corridors. Finally, they reached a cavernous, dark room, where Geo and Sonia fell side by side.  
"I think- I think we lost them."  
"So do I... But where are we?" Sonia sat up, and tried to see where they were. From what she could see, there was a domed shaped roof, and seats seats either side of the platform they were in.  
Geo grinned, "Well, why don't you close your eyes, and you'll find out?"  
Sonia looked at Geo suspiciously, wondering what he was up to, and then closed her eyes. "Okay, they're shut; now what?"  
Geo laughed, "Open them!" And she did.  
She was surrounded by stars, small and big, red and blue and purple; planets of every size and shape and so many different constellations. Far beneath her, in the centre of what she realised as many rows of seats twisting around the room, she saw Earth, which was surrounded by so much trash and satellites, some may not recognise it; however, you could just tell by the blue of the oceans, the white swirls of clouds, the green and brown of trees and earth, that it was home.  
"Whoa!" Was all that Sonia could say for a while, completely awestruck and then, "Thank you so much Geo, it's absolutely beautiful."  
Geo blushed. "No problem, I'm glad you like it. No one has ever seen what I do here, so it's nice to know someone likes it. Why don't we sit down there, next to Earth and eat our lunch?"  
The two of them walked down to the bottom. "Of course I like it; it's amazing! Though, I think more people should give you credit for what you do here, or even know about it."  
Geo laughed softly at that. "Yeah, but then how would I be able to escape from Luna and her cronies then?" The two laughed at this, and sat on the bottom row of seats. Admiring the blue-green-brown glow of the Earth, they ate in comfortable silence, and watched the reason why they fought so hard together against viruses and FMians rotate slowly on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 7**_

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! Before I get started, virtual cake to Superginji19 and ZXCVBNMEM for reviewing! And I'm sorry to everyone that I haven't updated in such a long time =( I didn't mean to, its just the writer's block lasted a really long time; Forgive me? =( By the way, if anyone has any requests or ideas for this story, please let me know =) I am a great writer of fluff, which will hopefully be a major part of this story, but I a want to give this story a bit of a realistic edge too, so please give me some advice! XD Anyway, this will be a bit of a fluffy chapter. Oh! And before I forget, I decided that since I finished the Megaman game I just got, I will be using it as a bit of inspiration, instead of incorporating it in the whole story. So the story itself is based on the english anime, but there may be bits which may seem familiar XD So, I hope you enjoy!

(Spoiler at bottom of page, so be careful if you don't like them!)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._

* * *

"It's nice."

"Huh?" Geo turned to Sonia, focusing now on what she was saying instead of how her lustrous pink hair shined under the sun rays through the glass roof, as they carried on down the walkway.

"It's nice. Being able to relax for a while without having to worry about managers or viruses." This was true; neither Geo or Sonia would have to worry about the viruses for a good couple of weeks now, as though the pandemic on Sunday had been stressful, it had meant that the hoards of viruses would been nearly inexistent, where even Mega and Harp would easily be able to deal with the viruses. So this gave Geo and Sonia a well deserved break. "And I get to go shopping!" Sonia spontaneously, which lead the two to laughing fits.

"Well, as long as we stay away from all the girly shops..." Geo had been a little apprehensive into coming on the trip, as though he really liked all the time they spent together instead of being alone, "Luna and her lot has kinda scarred me with Luna's shopping trips." The two chuckled at this, not just because of Geo's sudden dramatic tone that was used, but also out of relief.

* * *

Earlier, after their lunch in the planetarium, the two had come back to the classroom before the rest. Sonia received a message on her trancer from her new manager, who apparently hoped she was getting along fine, but he wouldn't be able to pick her up, so she would need to use the taxi he would have waiting for her at the end of the day, where she could use it to go shopping and come back home. He only asked for her to be safe and message him back. Overjoyed, she shared the news with Geo, and asked if he would come shopping with her. After quickly messaging his mum - which was replied just as fast with an affirmative - Geo said he would love to.

After an uncomfortable school afternoon, where the two could swear all of their peers were staring at them (though Geo and Sonia are practically at the back of the class!), Geo and Sonia left the classroom in the hoards, mostly unnoticed and not bothered by anyone, which had been surprising. They saw the taxi David had hired hanging around the school and hopped in, thanking the taxi driver and asked her if she could drive them to the shopping centre.

* * *

The two of them were having a blast. First and foremost, Sonia needed to go clothes shopping. Her trancer had a standard banking application (these are common amongst all trancers so that adults could manage their money on the move, or in this case allowed children to be able to receive an allowance or any money from their parents) and with this, she and Geo went into numerous shops. She got jeans and shorts, shirts and t-shirts, hoodies and jumpers, woolly hats and gloves for winter, as well as socks and other underwear... though needless to say the shy Geo found a sudden fascination in his feet while Sonia was finding what underwear she needed, which Sonia thought was cute and didn't bring up so she didn't embarrass him more. Though, when she was finished, she grabbed his hand and, when he looked up she smiled even wider and said "Come on!" and led him to the checkout. Though she didn't even ask Geo, he carried one of her bags for her from the checkout. Sonia protested, but Geo assured her it was fine.

"It's really fine Sonia; were carrying the same amount, and I don't mind." Smiling, the two left the store and went to the food court, where they tucked into sub sandwiches. Sonia spilt some of the meatball sauce from the sandwich down her front, at which Geo laughed at the look on her face. This resulted in Geo also being smeared by the same sauce, applied by Sonia. Geo looked down, shocked, then grinned.

When they finally left the shopping centre by around 7:30pm, they had several stains on their fronts, and had gained a couple more smaller bags since the food court. Some was Sonia's, but a couple more had been Geo's, who had been drawn to the book stores where a couple of astronomy books were on show and, surprisingly, a music store.

When there, Sonia and Geo stood side by side and put half of their left forearms into the wall underneath computer touch screens (this is how music is mostly bought; though you can get CDs and other such formats, most go into a music store and buy the music there, and then bring home a small memory stick as a back up). While Sonia bought a few songs, Geo saw was some of them were his favourite and, after sharing this with Sonia, they started comparing songs which they liked and those they didn't, which was surprisingly similar to them both, though they of course had some differences. They then recommended a couple to each other, and then they were busy searching the music store's database for what they wanted. While Geo thought Sonia was busy, he also added some of her own songs - the ones she had wrote herself - onto his download list.

After that, they went into a couple of other shops where Sonia bought some little bits and bobs for her room and then left. As they got into the car and were driven down to their neighbourhood, Sonia turned to Geo and said to him softly;

"Geo... I'm sorry."

Geo turned round and looked at her, puzzled. Just as softly so the taxi driver would not hear them, he replied, "Sorry? What for?"

"You know, the school thing. Everyone seems to be avoiding you because of me."

Geo smiled at this, though through his eyes Sonia could see his hurt. "Don't worry about it; that's not your fault. I tend to be reserved at school anyway, and most of 'em think I'm a bad kid as Luna always-"

Sonia giggled as they turned round the corner onto their road, "Wait," she whispered, wide-eyed, "everyone at school thinks you're a bad kid?"

Geo's heart skipped a beat, afraid. "Well, yeah, but you know me! I'm nothing like that, OK? I would never get into trouble, or get you in any either!"

The taxi slowed to a stop outside Sonia's house. She took off her seat belt, leant over to Geo and put her hand on his arm. "Hey, you don't need to worry; I know you're not, and wouldn't care if you were anyway, 'cause you're my friend. Anyway," Sonia paused briefly as she leant forward a little more so that their noses practically touched and she looked into his eyes, "Who says I don't like bad boys?" And with that, she leant forward and kissed his cheek.

She leant back and found that the two of them were blushing ferociously. Suddenly shy, she winked saying, "See you tomorrow!" Then Sonia grabbed her bags and hurried out of the taxi, heading up to the house.

"Sonia! Wait up!" Geo got out of the car and grabbed his bags, as well as one Sonia had forgotten, and hurried out of the same taxi door, thanking the driver. By the time he reached the door and was stood beside Sonia, the taxi had driven away. "You forgot this." Geo said as he offered her bag to her.

"Oh." Sonia looked disappointed for a fraction of a second, and then a smile replaced it. "Thanks Geo! Sorry about that; I really shouldn't be so forgetful!"

"No problem." Geo smiled, then hesitated. "Oh, and Sonia?" He paused, then, "Thanks for the great day." And kissed her on the cheek.

Sonia reddened even more, though slightly, but it wasn't possible for Geo to even do so (but he would have if he could have). Sonia asked, smiling, "See you tomorrow morning then?"

"Definitely".

* * *

Ok, so here's the update; I hoped you all enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it, as I just wrote as I imagined it XD I don't even know where the "bad boy" thing came from; It's a little corny (I think the word is), but I couldn't resist as soon as I thought of it!

So pleeeeaaaseeeee review! I give virtual cake! And if you give any ideas or requests, it could motivate me into writing more faster! And I'm a new writer, as though I've written a story before, I don't think it was very good =/ So could you please give me some writing tips too? I find dialogue a little hard =S

Oh, and BTW, I have replied to the reviews, but I'm not sure if anyone has seen them, as I think I sent them as messages =S Anyway, I'd like to repeat something I said to ZXCVBNMEM; David has a deeper story than his eyes give him credit for...

- !SPOILER ALERT! - !SPOILER ALERT! -

One last thing; I don't know who, why, when or where, but someone in this story will be shot, and I'm afraid they will die.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 8**_

* * *

Here's another update everyone! However, this may be the last one for a while, with exams coming up ='( But I will be back soon! =( If I'm not, send me a message at the beginning of February to get me to get me butt into gear!  
In this chapter, I thought we needed some Sonia POV XD  
Anyway, virtual cake (with ice cream to celebrate the new year!) is going to Z, Superginji19 and RandomTomboy12! BTW, I was cracking up just writing up the "bad boy" part of the last chapter. It's so unlike them, and so unrealistic, but it had to be done!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully alot more fluff this time! (Also, if I post this up in time, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I was torn between doing a New Years Eve FanFic for the two, but I thought you all would like another installment, so here it is!)  
**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._  
_P.S. Geo and Sonia are both 12, turning 13 later in the year =) I think this means they are in seventh grade? Please help me =S I'm afraid I live in the UK so kinda ignorant about this XD_

* * *

**Last Week of Summer Term - Tuesday (Part 1)**

"Geo! Come on, you're going to be late again!"  
Geo comes down the stairs to the living room and slips into the kitchen where his mum was drinking some coffee as she listened to the radio, already broadcasting the need to know for the grown-ups to cope in their daily lives. "Don't worry mum, I'm ready. I just need to have my breakfast."  
Hope turned and laughed. "Well, that's a first. But be quick; you've got about ten minutes. Anyway, so whats got you in such a good mood?"  
Pouring the milk into his cereal, Geo looked down as the hoops began to swim in the white liquid. "Huh? Sorry, what are you talking about mum?"  
"Well, you seem to be happier since you came home from your shopping trip yesterday... It wouldn't happen to be because of a certain special person, would it?" Hope finished with a crooked smile and a look saying, "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt".  
Geo, who had been scoffing his breakfast down his throat, had been caught off guard by this and, not wanting to talk about it yet (though it bought a smile and blush to his face), he swallowed and said, "Muuum, no it's not! I just had a fun time with Sonia yesterday, that's all..."  
"Ah! So it's the Sonia girl, is it?" His mum smiled, "I always thought you liked that Luna girl, to be-"  
"NO NO NO!" Geo put his hands on his ears after he put his bowl into the dishwasher. "NOOOO! Sorry mum, I've gotta get going. See you this afternoon. Byeee!"  
Hope laughed and then called, "Okay Geo! Have a good day! Bye honey!"  
Geo opened the door to see Sonia smiling with her fist raised high, about to knock the now open door. Quickly putting a finger to his lips, he took her raised hand in his and ran, leading her down the path and down the street after he closed the door behind him.  
"Hey Geo! Why are we running?"  
Smiling back at her, he asked, "Why not?" Laughing, the two came round the corner and slowed to a walk. "By the way, did you know it's Sports Day tomorrow?"  
Sonia laughed, "Where did that come from?"  
Shrugging, Geo replied, "Running." Smiling at each other, the two walked to school as they talked, joking and laughing and enjoying themselves before they had to once again subject themselves to the awkwardness of their class.

* * *

At the end of school, Sonia stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Sorry Geo, just popping to the toilet."  
Geo looked up from packing his bag, "Oh okay, shall I wait for you outside?"  
Sonia smiled gratefully. "That would be great; you wouldn't mind? It's not very fair on you..."  
"Don't be silly, I'll see you there." He called as Sonia headed for the door.  
"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder.  
Sonia stood up and pulled her shorts and underwear up. Rearranging herself, she unlocked the cubicle door and headed over to the sinks to wash her hands. In a hurry so that she wouldn't make Geo too late, she didn't realise there were a great many people behind her until she walked into them.  
"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"Shut up!" A snarling feminine face planted itself frighteningly close to Sonia's. "Who the hell do you think you are, waltzing around everywhere thinking you own this place?"  
Scared, Sonia trembled and backed away from the wave of girls, ranging in all years. "What do you mean? I hav-"  
"Will you be quiet for once! For gods sake, all I hear-"  
"-la la la, I'm so pretty- AS IF! Your hair, its so, so-"  
"-you're hair is ugly too; why would anyone have pink hair? Why don't you keep you hood up all the time? It's hideous! And-"  
"-You hang round Geo like a parasite! For gods sake, leave him-"  
This went on for around five minutes, until Sonia was nearly reduced to tears. She was able to push past them and run into the corridor and down the stairs. She paused and held her breath, something she had learnt in the past that would stop her tears from forming. She then let it loose and forced herself to stay calm.  
She speed walked around the corner of the school over to Geo. "Hey Geo, sorry I took so long. Shall we get going?"  
Geo looked round to Sonia. "No problem Son- Wait," Geo paused, looking concernedly at Sonia, or more importantly her eyes. "You look like you've been crying; are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Please," Sonia looked into his eyes as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Can we please talk about something? Anything?"  
Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get anything from her, he reluctantly let it go, hoping that he would be able to help her with whatever was happening by acting normal.  
They walked to their street, in which Geo tried to cheer her up, but Sonia remained as sad as ever. Though what was most infuriating to Geo was how helpless he was at helping her. So he tried one last time. "Please Sonia, what's wrong?"  
Sonia looked torn, as if she was about to tell him, but couldn't bring herself to. They stopped right outside her house. "Please Geo, it's nothing..."  
"But-"  
"No Geo! Please, just leave it be!" And Sonia ran up to the door of her house, opened it and slammed it behind her. She carried on running, past the doorway of the living room, up the stairs, into her room, and slamming her en suite door.  
Sonia stops, looking at herself in the mirror above the sink:  
_I'm a mess, look at me, my eyes are red, and puffy, and why do I have pink hair, it's absolutely ugly, they're right, it's been like it for ages though, I've always been ugly, I should be blond, or brunette, or ginger, something so I'm not so strange, so ugly, so hideous! And why a hoody all the time, and shorts, why, it's stupid, I should dress normally, it's stupid, it's just for attention, I, I, ARRRRRRRRGHHH!_  
With her mind in chaos, Sonia reached into the bathroom cupboard in a blind rage, and closes her hand around some small scissors which she used to clip her nails. She brings it to her hair and starts snipping away. At first hesitant, she gains speed and ferocity, until she is hacking away at her hair.  
A deep voice emanates from behind her "Stop." Sonia stops mid-snip. "Drop them in the sink." Clatter. Then a softer, reassuring voice said, "Sonia? Sonia dear, are you okay honey? What's wrong?" Turning around, she throws herself into who she could only think of as her dad, crying and crying. "There there, It'll be okay. Come on, lets go."  
Sonia let herself be guided down to the living room, not really aware of what was happening. Her mind was still drowning in despair.  
For many, this may seem like a dramatisation on Sonia's part, but there is a reason for such a reaction. Sonia had so far lived a very sheltered life, even when her old manager had taken her from her life that was filtered of most things a child would enjoy by her parents, to a life where she was essentially jailed by her manager. This meant she would have little social interaction at all, except in concerts of course. But you can't exactly have a good conversation in one of them, can you? So Geo had been her first true friend. And one she was told that she only leeched off. And Sonia knew that friends did not leech off each other.  
Sonia then realised that she was sitting in front of the fridge on a stool. David had turned on the house's music system, which allowed music to be played through the whole house, or just in one room. It played a soothing melody as he place a small leather bag on another stool that had been placed next to her.  
"Sonia? Can you hear me?" Sonia nodded in reply. "That's good. Look, would you like me to tidy up your hair while you listened to the music?" Another nod. "Anything you might prefer?" David added, trying to be a little bit more up beat with his approach to encourage a more vocal response. However, this only provoked a shake of the head. Sighing, he replied, "Okay then, I understand. Now why don't you relax and listen to what's playing?"  
And with that, he stopped talking and starting spraying her hair softly, combing it, and then carefully snipping at it. He brushed it this way and that. Amidst all this, Sonia remembered him singing in a different language, which sounded as if it was only meant for singing, along with the gentle melody in the background as she slowly saw her hair take a new style as David used the hair dryer and brush to finish off.  
David stood back and took a mirror from the black bag he had for some reason she could not understand. When she had asked, he had said that he could never bring himself to throw anything out, and some other people he knew had lived here for a while.  
"So, what do you think? I could cut it some more if you want." David offered her, as he presented his work to her.  
"No, it's perfect, thank you." Sonia replied sincerely as she gazed at her reflection. Her pink hair now fell smoothly down until around halfway of her neck. Bangs framed her face and she had a fringe sweeping from the right side of her face to the left, held in place by being tucked behind her ear and fell down, joining the other strands of her hair. "It's amazing, how did you-?"  
David chuckled, packing everything away in the leather bag. "I suppose you pick things up as you grow up."  
Sonia laughed, though a little hoarsely. "But you're only like twenty, mid-twenties tops!"  
"Actually, twenty one. Though I definitely haven't wasted a year. And you're welcome." David laughed as he put the bag on the side and sat down on the stool. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong; is it Geo? Did he do something?"  
"No! Yes! I mean no, he didn't, I mean," Sonia took a couple of breaths and started again. "No, it's not Geo. He's amazing. I couldn't ask for a better friend." She sighed. "But I feel like I've been leeching off him while at Echo Ridge Elementary, and some others do too..."  
David sighed. "I think I'm beginning to understand. Why don't you tell me what happened? Yesterday seemed to have gone well enough, from what you told me."  
Sonia agreed, and then went on to tell him about what happened that day; how she had been cornered in the toliets and what had been said; how she had found Geo and walked home, lying to him so that he wouldn't find out the truth about how pathetic she was, and escaping to her bathroom,  
With no more tears to spare, Sonia sat there, waiting for him to reply. She felt a little better with sharing it, but it didn't really help her. She was still pathetic, and leeching off Geo.  
"Sonia, I'm sorry but I think you might be wrong." David replied.  
"About what?"  
"Firstly, about being pathetic, because I know for a fact that you are definitely not. And secondly of the fact of you "leeching " off of Geo."  
Sonia half snorted, half sobbed. "Yeah? And how do you know that?"  
"Because I'm still here, and won't leave until you realise that you're not pathetic, or leeching off me."  
Sonia turned, shocked. "Geo! What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried about you, so I ran home and asked mum if I could come here, and then before David went upstairs he lead me in to the living room and told me to stay in there until you and he started to talk, though I must admit I was really tempted to come in earlier. Ummm, David, could we...?" Geo started.  
David smiled at the two and nodded. "If Sonia is okay with it, then the two of you can go into the living room." Sonia nodded. "Then off you two go, and I will start on dinner. Would you like to stay for it Geo?"  
"I'd love to, but I would have to check with my mum first..."  
"No worries, I'll call her now, and invite her too while I'm at it."

* * *

Hey all! Sorry for the really long chapter; I really didn't think it would be that long! So I've split it up into parts, so you guys can come back to it! XD I'm sorry for such a sad story so far, but it will be picking up XD I'm sorry if it's not very clear =S Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next part! (WARNING: MAY BE THIRD PART!)

* * *

**Last Week of Summer Term - Tuesday (Part 2)**

Sonia and Geo went into the living room, sitting down on the sofa together and turned on the TV on to some music channel. But they weren't exactly concentrating on the television at that moment.  
"I'm sorry for hiding that from you Geo. I should have just-"  
"Please don't be sorry Sonia. That would hurt me too much. I'm just happy I know, and can do something about it." Geo suddenly wrapped his arms around Sonia, hoping to comfort her by holding her close. At first, Sonia was too shocked to respond at all, which made Geo worry, wondering if he was making her feel awkward.  
Then she wrapped her arms around and said, "Okay Geo, anything for you. Thank you." They remained like this for a little while, and then gently leaned away from each other, as if trying not to startle the other. "So, umm, how much did you hear?"  
"Me? Everything. Please don't worry about those kinds of things anymore Sonia; please? Those girls are jealous of you, and nothing else. They feel insecure when they look at you, because what David says is true, you are simply amazing. And those younger girls spouting the rubbish about me? Ignore them; I don't know them, and they don't know me. But I know you, and you know me, and that's all that matters."  
Sonia smiled, "Right. Thanks Geo. You're right."  
"I know." Geo put on a know-it-all voice, putting his nose in the air and looking smug. Sonia was shocked and a little scared, worried something had happened to Geo. Then he winked and burst out laughing, which caught Sonia off guard. This set her off laughing too, but not before launching herself on top of Geo and tiggling him mercilessly.  
"Oh, you did, did you? So, did you see this coming, did you? Did you?" Geo started writhing underneath her, laughing ceaselessy, except to beg for mercy.  
Suddenly, Geo was able to flip forward with Sonia underneath him. "No, no, please stop! Mercy, mercy!" Sonia couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. She kept on trying to stop him, but he was too fast and she couldn't get a hold on his hands. One attempt caused her hand to slip against his, causing it to slip open a certain music file, playing a familiar song to them both, though sung by another:

_Fields of the unknown, I'm suddenly out of this world_  
_And even though I know, That I can't see it all_  
_I feel inside there's-_

Geo shut his transer, which automatically closed the file. He sat back, not sure where to look. Sonia looked at him, then smiled. "Hey Geo, why didn't you tell me you could sing?"  
Of all the things Geo had been expecting, this had been the least likely possibility. "Huh? I can't sing... And you're not creeped out and all by me singing your song?"  
Sonia laughed. "Geo, you can sing; you don't need to be a singer to know that," Sonia remarked with a remark, which made the two of them grin. "And I love the fact you used my song; it's one of the few that I wrote myself when my old manager was around. But you knew that, didn't you?"  
Geo grinned even wider, "Yeah, I remember all the songs that you said you wrote yourself, and found that I actually liked them more than the others, though your voice definitely made up for them." At this Sonia blushed. "Anyway, I bought the ones I liked more, and couldn't help myself and just sang along; you really don't mind?" At this Geo became a little hesitant."  
"Of course not!" Sonia exclaimed. Then a idea came to her. "Hey, why don't we go and sing together?"  
At this, Geo was stunned. He had never sang with someone, and he was still kinda self conscious about his singing ability, which he had always thought was rubbish, and a part of him still reluctantly thought, even with Sonia's reassurances. "I don't know... I haven't really, you know, sang before, in front of someone... or with someone."  
Sonia smiled and took Geo's hand. "Don't worry, I'll help you." And she lead the willing Geo to the basement, where she was as stunned as she had been the first time she had went down there.  
"It's amazing! Wow! Have you used any of this stuff?"  
"Nah, I haven't really had the time; I only moved in a couple of nights ago mind. I might have a chance to use this more soon." Sonia looked at Geo, who looked back. "So... what should we sing first?"

* * *

Heya! Sorry for such an ending; I did mean to write much more, but it's late and I feel writer's block flu coming ='( Anyway, please read, review, and suggest how I can write better and things you might like to turn up in the story! Remember, virtual cake!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky - Chapter 9_**

* * *

Hi everyone! I was sitting here at the computer (supposed to be revising! XD) and just couldn't resist myself. Sonia and Geo have been at the back of my mind, and I knew why; I had to write the ending! I didn't plan it like this, but as soon as I thought it, I had to do it. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you so much for your support Z, Superginji19 and RandomTomboy12! I am adding you to my favourites! XD Anyway, hope you enjoy it.  
**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce or anything in the story._  
_P.S. This may turn out more of a SongFic! XD_

* * *

**_Mega: OKAY EVERYONE! FINALLY, I have a voice!_**  
**_Lyra: Mega, will you please quiet down? You're embarrassing me..._**  
**_Mega: Oh whatever, you love it really (He winks)_**  
**_Lyra: (Rolls eyes) Yeah... Sure..._**  
**_Anyway, after Sonia discovers Geo can sing on Tuesday evening, they start singing in the basement and have a blast, while David and Hope finish making dinner. They all sat down with dinner and have a good time, but when David is taking the dishes to the kitchen, Hope sees a photo of David with a similar aged woman and a baby. She asks whether this was his lately deceased wife and child, where he suddenly becomes withdrawn and nods._**  
**_Mega: So, Hope joins the other two down in the basement and spills the beans to the kids after David asks her to. Basically, the poor bloke lost his family in a car crash, when he had been at a concert of an old client. He then started becoming very chummy with the community, who got chummy with him, and they all just got along._**  
**_Lyra: For God's sake Mega! Be more sensitive! Sonia then comforted David when Geo and Hope went home, and everyone had a good nights sleep._**  
**_Mega: APART FROM US! Sonia and Geo kept murmuring in their sleep about the other. THEY NEED TO HAVE SOME KIND OF REIN OVER THEIR HORMONES!_**  
**_Lyra: (Jaw drops) That's it Mega, I warned you! (Blasts him to outer space) Sorry about that! Where was I... oh yeah! On Wednesday, they had their sports day, and Sonia and Geo had a great time, coming at joint 3rd in their class! Must be all the heroics they do! They are quite amazing, those kids._**  
**_However, when they were getting dressed, Sonia was nearly harrassed by the same girls, but she stood up for herself! But it wasn't long until the girls almost broke her confidence again, when Luna walked in. Now, you'd think this would be bad, but it was actually good! Luna defended Sonia, later explaining to Sonia that it was her "responsibility as our Class President". What shocked Sonia, and Geo when she told him, was that Luna asked Sonia to pass on her apology to Geo, about how she and the others had treated him, and how it wouldn't carry on._**  
**_For the rest of the week, the two had a much better time at school. They even went in a talent show and sung a song called "Airplanes" by someone called Bob and a girl called Williams, which is strange as I always thought Williams was a boy!_**  
**_So now it's the Sunday after school ended, and the two are at the secret place of Geo's where he would apparently retreat to so he could star gaze. Resting next to each other, they seem to be about to sing together! So cute!_**  
**_Mega: (Whispering) Shhhh, Lyra, they could hear you!_**  
**_Lyra: (Whispering) Damn, you're right... Now be quiet, or we won't be able to hear them!_**  
**_In Mega's head: Women are nutters..._**  
**_In Lyra's head: Are men supposed to be this dense when it comes to love? Or is it just him?_**

* * *

**The Sunday After School Ends for Summer**

_(A/N: "G:" will be Geo singing, and "S:" is Sonia. For the duration of the song, I will be writing like I do with Mega and Lyra! Also, I recommend listening to Like a Prayer, either by Madonna or covered by Glee! Either is good, but I'll admit Glee singing it the way they did got me hooked on them singing this song since the first few chapters!)_

(The two lie next to each other, looking up at the sky as they watch the wave roads intermingle with clouds, with Sonia borrowing Geo's Visualizer as she could not yet see them unaided; With the two of them with closed eyes, Geo starts to hum, and Sonia can not help but sing the lyrics of the song that was currently the most popular on Earth in soft voices)

S:Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone,  
I hear you call my name and it feels like... home...

G+S: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer,  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there,  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power,  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there.

(Geo turn onto his side, and whispers close to her ears)  
G: I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing,  
I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying,

(Sonia spreads out, most noticeably her left arm, which brushes against his hand... accidentally on purpose!)  
S: I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling...  
Out of the sky. I close my eyes...  
Heaven help me.

G+S: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer,  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there,  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power,  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there.

G: And like a child, you whisper softly to me

S: You're in control just like a child, now I'm dancing.

G: It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
You're here with me, it's like a dream...

S: Let the choir sing!

G+S: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer,  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there,  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power,  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there.  
(Edge closer to each other...)  
When you call my name, it's like a little prayer,  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there,  
In the midnight hour, I can feel your power,  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

G+S: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone,  
I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

G+S: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there.  
Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery.  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem,  
Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there.

(... and a little more...)  
G+S: Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
It's Like a dream to me.  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
It's Like a dream to me.

(... now finally holding hands...)  
G+S: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

G+S: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there,  
Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery,  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem,  
Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there!

(... now hugging =D)  
G+S: Just like a dream, you are not what you seem,  
Just like a prayer, no choice,  
Your voice can take me there.

* * *

They two opened their eyes, looking into the others. Sonia stroked his left arm tenderly as he stroked the inside of her left palm with his thumb.  
"So much has changed... It's only been a week, and it feels like a year! Now I finally have a true friend, a real life, and I'm finally happy!" Sonia smiled, with a distant look on her face.  
Geo smiled back, "Yeah... Now I have a pop star/heroine as my first friend, who lives just down my road, who I fight along side to keep the world safe!"  
Sonia giggled, "And what about becoming a pop star too?" As the song they had just sung was actually theirs, and was being broadcast across the world. Sonia and Geo had written the lyrics, and David composed the backing music. David was then able to get Sonia and Geo's song out to the shops and radio station before the next day, and was becoming a hit!  
"Hey! I think that's not very likely; even though the song could be popular - though only because of you - you have to be popular, a good singer and cute to be considered a pop star, and I'm definitely none of those."  
Sonia starts to play with Geo's t-shirt under his jacket, steadily making her way closer to him."Well, the popular thing is absolute rubbish;" closer still... "You're definitely a good singer; David even said that he might ask your mum if he could manage you're career - if you wanted - and also manage mine! And as for being cute," Now the two were practically exchanging their breath. "I may be a bit biased, but I definitely think you-"  
She was cut off. It was an absolutely cute image that could be seen from above, and if you saw them upright, Geo would be on your right, and Sonia on the left. Their legs crossing slightly, they were on their sides facing each other. The two still held each other's hand closest to the grass in the crevice between the two. Sonia's hand had slipped from his arm to his waist when he had moved his hand to caress her right cheek. Geo had leant his head and upper body forward (if viewing from above, then to our left! XD Sorry if this is confusing; I can be a little strange!), leaving his lips pressed against hers.  
They stayed like this for a little while, then Geo and Sonia tilted their heads forward so their foreheads rested against the other, their noses just touching.  
Geo suddenly blushed and said with a smile, "Love you."  
Sonia kissed Geo back on the lips, then smiled back. "Love you too."

* * *

**_Mega: Okay... I completely understand what's going on here... Not. Love, bah! Humans are so strange._**  
**_Lyra: (Suddenly in Mega's face) Hey, watch your mouth!_**  
**_Mega: (Reeling back from shock) Huh? What do you mean?_**  
**_Lyra: Humans aren't the only ones who can love you know._**  
**_(Kisses him on cheek)_**  
**_(Mega turns pink and runs into the distance)_**  
**_(Lyra pursues)_**

* * *

_**OKAY EVERYONE! THAT'S A WRAP!**_  
I can't believe I turned Mega pink! =3 It might wear off, dunno yet! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW!** =3 And look out for my **Valentine's Day FanFic** in **February**! But I may write another sooner!


End file.
